


Only Fair

by AlexHunt



Series: Blades of Light and Shadows — Mal Volari x Daenarya [5]
Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel), Choices - Fandom
Genre: F/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Daenarya really enjoys using her seduction skill, especially to toy with her favorite Rouge.This is not really time specific. However, it would take place after enough teasing and taunting from Daenarya.
Relationships: Mal Volari/Daenarya, Mal Volari/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow)
Series: Blades of Light and Shadows — Mal Volari x Daenarya [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820410
Kudos: 7





	Only Fair

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

“Thinking about leaving us?” Daenarya questioned, noting that Mal had been falling further and further behind the traveling party. She slowed to meet him, keeping an eye on their friends up ahead as they made their way through the forest path. 

“Do you want that?” Mal countered as the two fell in step together. 

Daenarya's gaze swept over Mal, settling on his face, tracing that scar in her mind. How she longed to know how he got it. Of course, she didn’t want him to leave, but she couldn’t admit to that. “If you leave now, you’ll lose all the fame and glory that will come with our inevitable victory.” 

“Is that all?” Mal pressed, their pace slowing almost to a stop.

Daenarya’s hand brushed against his playfully. “What more could you want?”

Mal’s skin prickled beneath her touch. Swiftly, he captured her arms and guided her off the path. 

“You seem to feel free to do what you like...” Mal arched his brow, pushing her back against a tree. He pressed his hand against the coarse bark, aside her head as he leaned against the trunk, hovering closely over her. “It’s only fair that I get a turn too.” 

She could smell the forest in his hair that dangled in front of her, the warmth of his words melting over her neck like a warm bath–a luxury their travels rarely allowed for. 

Daenarya’s heart beat faster and faster the closer his lips came to hers, until finally, he was there. Her mouth opened for him, leaning into his kiss. 

Mal smiled against her lips when her eyes fluttered shut, giving herself over to him. He almost had her where he wanted her. He groaned softly, his hands cradling her hips, drawing her into him as he urged her shoulders further against the tree. The sweet taste of the wild berries they had gathered for breakfast still lingered on her lips. 

He watched as her hands drifted toward his hair looking to tug him further into their shared embrace. He quickly grabbed her wrists, pinning them to her side against the tree. 

“Mmm, Kit.” He offered softly, his lips catching hers briefly once more before pulling her lower lip away with his teeth. 

Daenarya moved in search of his mouth but was denied what she craved. 

Mal took a moment to admire that look of desperate need falling over her usually confident expression. She hadn’t expected this, but clearly she wanted more. And that was all he needed. With a satisfied smirk, he turned and walked away, moving to catch up with their friends. 

Daenarya leaned back against the tree a moment longer, watching the Rogue leave without ever turning back. “Game on, Mal the Magnificent.” Her face filled with delight as her thoughts overflowed with all the ways she would pay him back. She practically skipped her way back to the group, plotting her next move.


End file.
